Forum:2019-05-22 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- That's a really interesting display on that oscilloscope in panel 2. :-) ➤ As soon as I read "the equations from Mister Tobber's notes" all I could think about was Bunstable talking about an error in the equations on the chalkboards. Too soon to know if the same error is in his notebook, but if so, this is the moment Bunstable foresaw when Agatha would be in severe danger. ➤ :Good catch! I have to admit I'd forgotten I hope the Foglios haven't! --William Ansley (talk) 17:43, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Is Red getting sucked into that hole? It sort of looks like it, and Snacky being upset is evidence that he is. I'm sad, as mentioned before. ➤ And I guess the last panel is meant to suggest that the danger to Agatha is from Snacky, but I don't believe it, because that's not something Bunstable could have predicted. Bkharvey (talk) 06:44, May 22, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Snacky has his halo back. But they didn't correct Monday's page. ➤ In the next-to-last panel, does "do the same thing in Mechanicsburg" mean banish the time police so they won't destroy Europa? I doubt that she's right, if that's what she means. The time police aren't unthinking monsters; they're Dreen-like. And besides, she should get the time police on her side so they'll thaw out Mechanicsburg! Bkharvey (talk) 06:52, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Actually, now I'm thinking it through, why is Snacky so upset? He was losing the proxy war of monsters. If all the monsters disappear, then it's just a god against a human (who isn't Lucrezia). Sounds to me like an improvement for his side. Bkharvey (talk) 10:30, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :Because Albia is out there, & Snack likely wants cannon fodder for that fight. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:29, May 22, 2019 (UTC) : You mentioned that thought over three hours after you saw the page, and your day probably doesn't have the stress and excitement of his day. He is reacting in the heat of the moment, not thinking about the future, and he probably didn't think he would lose the fight. Argadi (talk) 13:32, May 22, 2019 (UTC) :And I'm not a Spark, used to rapidly juggling complex data, either. Also, he may have planned to use the monster(s) against Albia in advance. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:33, May 22, 2019 (UTC) : Unlike Vapnoople, Snacky talked about impressing Albia, not toppling her. I'm with Bkharvey- this is going to be about that intentional error in the blackboard notes. (Or it should be, as has been noted the Foglios evidently don't keep the most detailed of plot-notes..) If it was me, I'd finish this with something like: Snacky: I introduced a deliberate error into those notes, this will never w- Agatha: Oh, that "42/Delta+23=A" instead of "B"? I fixed that after Lord Bunstable mentioned it! Monsters: -disappear- --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:29, May 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: Sorry, I was looking at, I believe, Monday's strip. Could Snacky end up being drawn into the Other Dimension? After all, the energies from that monster, being inside him, might draw him through.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:58, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: Bosda - That was my assumption. If you don't see him literally twisted into oblivion, then the laws of super villainy demand he pop back up at some point. Whether or not the Foglios use it is another matter. 13:28, May 24, 2019 (UTC) :: I hate to ruin you agreeing with me :-) but I had the impression that it was Tobber himself who put the error in his notes, to put obstacles in the path of monster summoners. (Didn't work, apparently.) What I'd really love to see is the error causing a flaw in Agatha's device so that it sucks in Agatha and/or Tarvek, who end up in a world of very refined and intelligent 7th dimensional beings (whose monstrous appearance and behavior here in 3Dland is an artifact of the projection process) and the end result is that Agatha learns from them how to unfreeze time in Mechanicsburg. But I don't really expect that. Bkharvey (talk) 00:06, May 23, 2019 (UTC) ::: '...a world of very refined and intelligent 7th dimensional beings...' Who serve tea! -- SpareParts (talk) :::: Well, sure, the ones in 7th-dimensional England do! Bkharvey (talk) 03:13, May 23, 2019 (UTC) : Some speculation here about the nature of the second breakthrough. It seems there is a link between Snacky and Red. Agatha said that the other extra-dimensional monsters had been there for a very long time. Albia, and the other queens, had their second breakthroughs a very long time ago. If there is a link between the "super sparks" and the monsters then what will be the outcome when they are sent back? What will become of Snacky? Albia? The Warrior Queen? IanAH (talk) 22:11, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :: It's an interesting idea that all the Queens were created by other-dimensional beings. But I doubt that it could have been this particular group of purple pointy monsters, because they're in England. And Albia was the last (or one of the last) to be elevated. Surely the others didn't have to visit England for the operation. They must have their own local other-dimensional beings. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, May 24, 2019 (UTC) ::: Well, depending on how you'' Science!'' it, all of Earth might be literally be next to these creature's dimension. 13:28, May 24, 2019 (UTC)